


Tire Tudo, Mas, Por Favor, Não Tire Sua Jaqueta

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish Clothing, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Portuguese, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Haru jamais se importou com qualquer coisa relacionada a sexo, mas ver Rin vestindo aquela jaqueta preta do Samezuka lhe dava "coisas".
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 4





	Tire Tudo, Mas, Por Favor, Não Tire Sua Jaqueta

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Haru sabia que era um adolescente de dezessete anos, sabia de seus hormônios e sabia — ao menos teoricamente — sobre sexo. A questão é que ele não se importava, não tinha interesse em nada disso, nem em se tocar e muito menos em tocar outro alguém.

E então Rin voltou depois de todos aqueles anos...

Ele aparecia nas competições vestindo aquela jaqueta preta do Samezuka que, Haru não pôde deixar de notar, combinava incrivelmente bem com ele. O peito exposto mostrando as linhas de seu abdome — denotando anos de treinamento e exercícios, era uma visão tão… tão…

— Ei, Nanase! — Rin chamou sua atenção. — O que está olhando?

Haru fez-se a mesma pergunta, o que exatamente ele estava olhando e por quê estava tão hipnotizado? Seus olhos analisaram o corpo de Rin outra vez, uma sensação engraçada instalou-se no pé de sua barriga. Ele engoliu em seco, suas mãos suaram e sua pele ficou quente. Os olhos azuis abriram-se por completo ao verem Rin aproximar-se com sua testa franzida e as beiradas de sua jaqueta flutuando com o movimento quase agressivo de seu andar.

Instintivamente Haru encostou-se nos armários do vestiário, o metal frio foi de encontro às suas costas causando-lhe um breve choque térmico pelas diferenças gritantes de temperatura entre as duas extremidades. O calor era intenso e Haru achou que fosse derreter diante de tal sensação, ainda assim ele não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Rin e do contraste que sua jaqueta preta tinha com sua pele à mostra.

— E então? — Rin voltou a perguntar, dessa vez tão perto que Haru viu-se obrigado a direcionar seu olhar para o chão, o que não deu muito certo exatamente. O jovem de cabelos negros notou o quanto aquelas calças de natação pareciam apertadas em Rin, destacando os músculos de suas panturrilhas, suas coxas e finalmente o volume no meio de suas pernas. _Por que diabos ele estava tão atento àquilo?_ Haru sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer de sua têmpora até seu pescoço. — Está quente aqui, não é? Você está suando.

Ele teria caído se não estivesse apoiado naqueles armários, seu equilíbrio com certeza não era páreo para os longos dedos de Rin que foram de seu pescoço até o seu peitoral e então desceram até a área abaixo de seu umbigo.

Isso era _muito_ para Haru.

Ele jamais se importara com tal coisa, no entanto o que mais desejava no momento era _tocar_ Rin e _ser tocado_ por ele.

Haru não perdeu tempo em agarrar a gola da jaqueta de Rin e empurrá-lo contra os armários, deixando-o na posição em que ele próprio encontrava-se antes. Ele também não hesitou em explorar o torso de Rin com suas palmas abrasantes e muito menos pensou duas vezes antes de atravessar o limite das calças apertadas do outro que acomodaram tão bem sua mão e permitiram que ele tocasse Rin _pra valer._ O gemido que o outro deixou escapar só deixou Haru mais desinibido em relação ao que estava fazendo, tanto que ele aumentou o ritmo e posicionou seu joelho entre as pernas de Rin ao mesmo tempo em que colava seu corpo no dele.

A esse ponto eles estavam tão suados que a mão de Haru deslizava facilmente pelo membro de Rin, cada movimento rápido o fazia gemer em seu ouvido e quando Haru apertou a base Rin literalmente mordeu sua orelha fazendo-o grunhir de dor.

— Não faça isso de novo — avisou-lhe Rin.

— _Você,_ não faça isso de novo! — rebateu Haru com a orelha dolorida.

— Senão você vai fazer o quê, hein, Haruka?

Sua resposta foi afastar um pouco a gola da jaqueta de Rin e abocanhar o pescoço que ali escondia-se enquanto o pressionava contra os armários com mais firmeza. Seu mundo então virou de cabeça para baixo quando Rin o distanciou um pouco de si segurando seus braços e o empurrou de bruços de volta aos armários. Será que os dois sempre estariam lutando por dominância? Haru não reclamaria, pelo menos não enquanto a boca de Rin estava praticamente presa à sua pele e também não enquanto as mãos de Rin abaixavam seus shorts antes de atacarem sua ereção com tanto vigor.

Ele podia sentir o membro de Rin encostando em suas nádegas e ficou surpreso quando constatou o quão longe desejava que aquela situação fosse. Haru começou a imaginar que os longos dedos de Rin poderiam ser muito úteis naquele instante e quase deu um sobressalto quando suas fantasias foram realizadas.

Ele _queria_ mais, ele _implorou_ por mais e Rin deu-lhe _tudo_ — preencheu cada espaço dentro dele e, não seria errado dizer, fora dele também.

Aquilo era tão bom que Haru indignou-se consigo mesmo por ter ignorado tal coisa por tanto tempo. Agora ele sabia que dali em diante sempre tocaria-se pensando naquele momento, sabia que pediria a Rin que o tocasse e sabia que faria o mesmo com o outro. Pois ele também queria estar dentro de Rin, também queria separar suas pernas para poder penetrar mais fundo nele, também queria fazê-lo se dissolver em seus braços e sentir a cabeça dele deixando-se cair em seu ombro para poder admirar sua boca entreaberta e seus olhos semicerrados.

Haru aguentou o quanto pôde, mas Rin o estimulava usando uma das mãos com tanta precisão e enterrava-se dentro dele com tamanha intensidade que o orgasmo foi, obviamente, inevitável. Rin ainda investia contra ele enquanto seu corpo todo tremia, se contorcia, perdia o equilíbrio — eram tantas sensações inebriantes o atingindo ao mesmo tempo que seria impossível nomear todas.

Ele sentiu que poderia fazer tudo de novo naquele exato instante quando ouviu Rin gemer com tanta lascívia em seu ouvido ao gozar. Entretanto estava exausto e o sentimento que prevalecia era satisfação por Rin ainda estar vestindo aquela jaqueta que tanto combinava com ele.


End file.
